bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Ants
Ants are a category of enemies found exclusively in the Ant Challenge. 20 bees are required to reach the Ant area, in which the player fights a horde of ants before the time runs out. Ants get tougher the more you collect pollen. Types There are 5 distinct types of Ants. Only Giant Ants, Army Ants, and Flying Ants give bond upon defeat. Giant Ants give 3 bond each, while Army and Flying Ants give 1 bond to each your bees. Ant The Ant moves in a straight line and deals damage upon contact. They have little health and are by far the least threatening of the five ant types, as they are often completely avoidable. They are the most common ant and will always appear in the first few waves. Fire Ant Fire Ants are colored red and have a similar attack pattern as regular ants, but they leave a damaging fire trail behind them when they move. The flames will deal damage even after the fire ant that left it is killed. The fire will only disappear in the next wave. Fire ants rarely spawn in the first few waves, but they almost always spawn right after the first appearance of the Giant Ant. Giant Ant The Giant Ant is an enormous version of the normal ant that will relentlessly pursue you. It is so slow that it cannot catch you if you move away from it constantly, but it has a massive amount of health (about 10 times the health of an ordinary Ant) and high attack power to compensate. Because of its high health, it can 'tank' hits from your bees and allow its smaller and faster comrades to attack you without any chance of being killed. It will spawn after about 20 ants are slain. (You can avoid the Giant Ant's attacks by doing the "Wall hug, jump, and glide" strategy.) Army Ant Army Ants have army helmets on their head and will pursue the player much like Flying and Giant Ants. They have the ability to pounce, have a higher damage output, and have more health than a regular ant. Less damage is dealt to these ants because of their helmets. Because of these traits, they are often considered the most dangerous ants. They can spawn as early as the first wave, but most of the time they appear around the second or third wave. Flying Ant Flying Ants are ants with wings. They are the fastest out of the five ant types and have the ability to pounce on players from a considerably farther distance than the Army Ant, but they also have low health. Flying ants start appearing around a few waves in. Use in Quests * After completing Panda Bear's Gold Egg Quests, Panda Bear has 15 Ant Quests. Each of these quests requires you to defeat several ants, in addition to doing other things. Each ant quest grants at least one ticket and one Ant Pass. Most of the quests also grant Royal Jellies. The main prizes from the questline are the Diamond Egg (after five ant quests), Star Egg (after ten), and Star Treat (after all 15). * Each of Onett's five Star Journey quests requires you to defeat ants along with several other things. * In Sun Bear's second visit, he has some quests that require you to kill normal ants and giant ants. Bugs * If your internet is having problems while you are doing the ant challenge, there is a chance that if you die while lagging, you might not actually spawn at your hive. Instead, you don't actually die, but stay in the ant field without the ants ever coming. You are unable to leave unless respawning or rejoining the game. There is also a chance you won't die, so you can collect pollen from the field with no ants there. * If you are lagging, you might automatically leave the ant challenge upon entering because you "left". * Like other mobs, lagging can make the ants and lawnmowers invisible or frozen, leading to being damaged or killed out of nowhere. Trivia * Panda Bear says that the Fire Ant's fire damage does not decrease with defense, even though it is actually affected. * Normal Ants and Fire Ants along with the Rogue Vicious Bee, Stick Bug and Stick Nymphs are the only mobs that do not give Battle Points when slain. * Ants and Stickbug are the only mobs that can reach levels that exceed possible bee levels (level 16). * Ants, along with the Stump Snail and Rogue Vicious Bee, are the only mobs who do not drop tokens when they die. ** That's mostly because ants have no loot to drop. * Ants and Stickbug do not have a respawn timer or time range unlike other mobs, the only way to respawn them is by starting a challenge. * The amount and types of ants vary in the ant challenge, and would be possible to get a different score each time. Tips * Jumping usually helps get away from Army Ants, Flying Ants, and Giant Ants. (A parachute or a glider will help in this strategy). * Your bees will focus on one ant at a time, and if you want one in specific dead, just get closer to it than any other ant and your bees will do the work. * Getting higher level bees is also a way to make sure that your bees will hit. Obtaining Vicious Bee is also useful along with bees with high attacks like Lion Bees, Cobalt Bees, and Crimson Bees, etc. * Sticking on the front side of the window would make it easier for people to notice the lawnmowers approaching and can easily dodge without losing much damage. * When a wave starts, press your body on the glass wall to avoid ants pouncing on you when they spawn. Category:Mobs